


Baking

by library_lee



Series: Sanders Sides Smut Shorts [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fingers in Mouth, M/M, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/library_lee/pseuds/library_lee





	Baking

Logan had been summoned down in the kitchen by Patton who was currently baking cookies, making use of the quietness of the mindscape since Roman and Virgil were currently with Thomas. The other smiled as he felt his appearance and turned around from the counter: "Logan, I need your opinion on these, it's a new recipe!" With that Patton pulled the logical side next to him and shoved a finger of dough in his mouth before Logan could protest. The taste of cinnamon filled his mouth and his eyes fluttered closed at the simply delicious taste.

However, he snapped them open again when Patton's voice growled low into his ear: "I knew you would like it, Lo. Don't you think you got a little oral fixation there? All that lips licking, chewing on your pens,…" Patton still hadn't removed his finger.

Logan was pretty sure that he forgot how to breathe, that deep low voice in his ear and Patton still hadn't removed his goddamn finger and instead began to slide it slowly in and out of his mouth.

"I can think of better things you could do with that pretty mouth," Patton practically purred into his ear while entering the second finger, "Wouldn't you like that, Lo?"

A needy whine escaped Logan's throat. If it weren't for Patton keeping him upright against the counter, he would have collapsed to the floor already. He could feel the rough texture of the fingers on his tongue, their own salty taste with only a hint of cinnamon from baking, the wet sounds they made in the otherwise silent kitchen while slowly thrusting in and out, in and out,… 

Logan could feel his eyes glaze over with pleasure as Patton shoved one knee between Logan's legs to provide some friction for the other's growing bulge. The otherwise so logical side could feel his mind slip at the sensations of his hips humping against Patton's leg in perfectly timed rhythm with the two fingers still sliding over his tongue.

Patton smiled to himself at the sight of Logan's foggy eyes, mouth drooling a little as he removed his fingers. He chuckled at the sound of protest the other made: "If you want to suck on something so bad I suggest that you get on your knees, love." He grinned even wider as Logan instantly was on the floor: "So eager, love. Come here." Patton laid a finger under the other side's chin and guided it upwards until Logan's head and back were leaning against the counter. "Exactly like this, now open up," he purred while he whipped out his member and guided it into the others eagerly open hanging mouth. After he swallowed almost half of his length, Patton stopped and looked down at Logan who seemed to be in heaven with his lips wrapped tightly around a dick, nowhere to go but forward.

"Oh, so good for me, love. Be a sweetheart and stay like this while I finish these cookies real quick, okay? I know you can handle it, and if you'll be good, we can have some fun afterwards~"


End file.
